Storm With A Loss
by Sheimi5
Summary: When Mark and Chelsea boarded the Seabeast, Chelsea expected adventure while Mark expected the Bahamas. Chelsea's wish came true, and Mark's, well, sort-of did. Novelization of the begining of Island of Happiness. Slight Chelsea\Mark.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon! If I did, I would change SO many pairings in Island of Happiness!

Seagulls chirped and squealed overhead as the waves roared. Little silver fish were leaping out of the water, unaware they would be prey for the white birds above. As a gull was about to catch one, a large white beast charged at them, making both of them flee. The monster had written on the sides, The Sea beast, in red paint. Its horn blew as it soared over the sea, scaring numerous birds and fish away. But as they fled, a laugh arose from above. Leaning over the edge of the The Sea Beast was a brunette with a bright red bandanna covering her head, wearing Jean shorts, a yellow shirt, and an orange vest over the shirt. She put her chin onto her fist as she leaned on the ship, slightly bored.

"Man, I got on this ship for a bit of adventure, and all I've found is boredom..." she mumbled. She got up and turned away when she heard a yell from someone. With the breeze, she suddenly caught a blue baseball cap. Unsure what to do with it, she let it sit in her hands, keeping a grip on it. She looked up from it to see a blonde haired boy her age wearing overalls and a brown jacket running towards her.

"Ah! Sorry! Lost my hat!" he told her as he took the hat and placed it neatly upon his head. "Huh? Who're you?"

"Oh, I'm Chelsea," the brunette answered. "You?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Mark," the boy replied, after being preoccupied watching the birds.

"Nice to meet you," Chelsea put her hands together.

Suddenly, Mark felt this feeling arise in him, and his face grew hot. Unsure what it was, he politely excused himself and went into the restroom. He checked in the mirror and sure enough,

he was blushing.

"Funny," he thought. "I haven't blushed in ages... why am I now?" he rubbed his cheeks and walked out of the restroom.

Meanwhile, Chelsea felt herself grow hot as Mark left, even though it was cool out. Unsure why she was hot, she walked closer to the tip of the ship, hoping to catch a breeze to cool her down. Unfortunately, she got more then what she asked for, and a strong wind came from the North. She gripped her bandanna in shock and closed her eyes. She slowly backed away, unsure where the sudden gust came from. She looked up at the sky and saw horror.

A giant, black cloud.

Mark soon appeared behind her, also looking up at the sky, his mouth gaping along with hers. They looked at each other and began to head for the lower deck.

Chelsea sat with Mark in his room, frightened, on the bed. Mark just paced as the ship began to rock. He turned to her.

"So, why'd you get on this ship, anyway?" he asked, hoping to help her calm down. "I got on to go to the Bahamas."

"Well," she began, bringing her knees to her chest. "I came on to find adventure... somewhere better then the big city. I hate it there."

Mark just smiled and nodded. But suddenly, a loud clap of lightning sounded, and there was a SNAP!

"W... what was that!?" Chelsea asked nervously.

"Not sure," Mark calmly answered. "I'll go check."

He went out of the room and up the stairs and was shocked at what he saw.

The ship had broken in half.

Wide-eyed, he immediately rushed down the steps to his room where Chelsea was. He burst through the door, and exclaimed,

"The ships in half!"

"What!?" Chelsea jumped from the bed and put her hands to her heart. "In half!?"

Mark nodded. Another boom of lightning struck, and the rushing sound of water was heard. The two looked out at the wall, then at each other.

Outside the ship, a large wave appeared from the sea as thunder and lightning echoed and flashed, and what was left of The Sea Beast was lost to the sea.

* * *

Don't worry, they didn't die! I just wrote this to illustrate how I bet Island of Happiness would've began if Mark and Chelsea came together and how the storm probably was to them. Sorry if its not too great, I just randomly wrote it about two months ago :) Anyway, hope you liked it!  
Sheimi


End file.
